


Leave Them on Read

by Turwen



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wreck-It Ralph Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwen/pseuds/Turwen
Summary: Sylvanas and Jaina always try to get in some quality time together during server updates, but this time the update notes sent to the characters are especially unwelcome.





	Leave Them on Read

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by tiefsterwinter [https://tiefsterwinter.tumblr.com/post/181943985956/].

Jaina loved their early morning times together. She loved all their rare bits of time together, but the mornings were always special. Sylvanas knew how to make them special.

During those brief hours of maintenance downtime, the two of them could forget factions and just be with someone who, against all odds, loved them. Jaina smiled at her own hopeless romanticism and the Look she would likely get from Sylvanas were she to actually voice it. Fortunately, there was no chance of her being so silly as to open her mouth to form words right now. At least not coherent ones.

She was already beginning to crest when the pace and sense of fullness suddenly increased. Her eyes rolled back in her head, Jaina’s last thought for a while was that it was a very special morning indeed.

~~~~~ 

“What got into you earlier?”

Sylvanas just smirked, “I thought I was in you.” 

Jaina rolled her eyes, but after fifteen years, she could read Sylvanas’ subtle expressions and she knew that something had upset her. “Hey, what is it?”

Sylvanas let an annoyed grumble roll around in her throat, a sound that never failed to send a shiver through Jaina. “Just the latest nonsense about me from the devs.”

“When did you get the patch notes? Mine hadn’t shown up before I got here.”

“Oh, earlier.” Her expression was impassive. Too impassive. Jaina reached for the phone and Sylvanas passed it without comment.

_Blizzard: You are straight and in love with Nathanos.  
_ _✓Seen 6:36am_

“Wait, that was…” Jaina checked the time and did some mental math, then burst out laughing. “Sylvanas, you left the devs on read?”

“No, I _put_ them on read.”

“Oh my—” Jaina sighed in exasperation. “You’re incorrigible.”

Sylvanas just hummed noncommittally, held out her hand, and gazed at the back of it, wiggling her fingers.

Jaina sighed again, though with her own smirk this time, and wrapped her arms around her lover’s shoulders. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” She wondered as she brought their foreheads together.

The warm red glow of Sylvanas’ eyes almost overshadowed the positively wicked grin she now wore. “We’ve got about twenty minutes until downtime is over. I can think of a few things.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m not thinking of any particular patch notes. Syl’s character is such a ubiquitous punching bag lately that almost any apply.


End file.
